


'I'm Fine'

by SparkyArcher



Series: The Kirkwall Chronicles of Evangeline and Elia [3]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Breakup sads, F/M, Fenris is an ass, Hawke Has A Twin, Sister comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyArcher/pseuds/SparkyArcher
Summary: After Fenris walks out on Evangeline she's crushed. As any good sister would, Elia comes to the rescue.





	

Everyone knew Evangeline Hawke liked cleaning, in fact she had spent a significant amount of time in Anders clinic and Fenris’s mansion doing just that! But now Elia was starting to get worried. It had been little under a week since Fenris had walked out on her sister (Elia was fully prepared to go rip him a new one) and Eve had spent every moment cleaning every surface of the estate twice barely pausing long enough to nibble on the food Bodhan and Orana offered. At first Elia thought she was just blowing off steam, Eve didn’t hold onto things for long, but this was getting to the point she had to start making excuses for her twin not attending ‘Hawke Business’ or missing the Hanged Man Hangouts. 

 

“Eve?” Elia called tentatively from the stairs, watching her sister scrub the foyer floor for the millionth time. “Don’t you think you should take a break?”  
“I will.” Eve called back, voice straining from her work, “Right after I’m done here.” Elia sighed, descending the steps and pulled the scrubbing brush from Eve’s hands  
“You said that last time.” She scolded, “Are you feeling alright?” Elia already knew it would throw up Eve’s defences, the big tough girl that didn’t let things bother her, but Elia knew her sister better than anyone.  
“I’m fine.” Evangeline smiled and there it was.  
“Meeting in The Nest in five minutes. No excuses.” Elia ordered, hauling Eve to her feet and giving her a gentle push in the direction of the stairs.  
“I just told you I’m fine!” Eve cried in protest as Elia began making her way to the kitchen.  
“You never say those words sequentially, Eve. You’re not okay. Now get your butt to The Nest before I kick it there. We are going to talk about this.” Elia commanded once more. This time Eve said nothing and just trudged her way up to her room.

 

Elia quickly made the tea for them, just like they always did when one was having a crisis, and made her way to Eve’s room where the owner of the room was making herself comfortable in her pillow nest. Elia drew in a deep breath, this was going to get emotional really quickly, and made her way over to The Nest, putting the drinks on the side table and plopping next to her sister.  
“Okay, talk to me.” Elia said, “How are you holding up? You sure you don’t want to reconsider me killing the angsty porcupine?” Eve giggled at the question but the sound was not as comforting as it should have been. In all their lives, Elia had only ever heard her sound that broken twice.  
“Is it that obvious I’m a wreck?” Eve asked, her mask finally slipping and allowing Elia to see just what Fenris’s departure had done to her.  
“Kinda, yeah.” Elia joked but sighed a moment a later, pulling Eve to her in a comforting hug. “He’s a dork, Eve, and not worth your time.”  
“That’s the thing though, he is worth my time. I’ve never felt this way about anyone!” Eve’s voice was starting to crack and Elia could feel the first tears start soaking into her shirt.  
“It’s okay, honey, just give it some time, it’ll get easier.” Elia’s attempt at comfort was met with a restrained sob.  
“But I love him! How can I just let someone like that walk out my life?” The tears were coming now and there was no stopping them. Elia couldn’t do much more than hold her sister as she cried into her shoulder.  
“He’ll come around. He just needs some time.” Elia whispered, making a mental note to kick Fenris’s ass later, permission or no.  
“What if he doesn’t? He said it himself, he just wanted to be happy for a little bit.” Eve couldn’t cry anymore, the tears had dried up, but she still clung to her sister like somehow it would stop her floating off into the void.  
“Maker’s breath, Eve, do you hear yourself? You love him right?” Elia was met with a nod, “Well I can tell you for a fact, he’s got it bad for you too. He’s just a dork that lets his past control him a little too much. Give him some time and a good ass kicking and he’ll come around.” Elia huffed but got no response other than a sniffle, “You gave him the silk band right?” another nod, “And the crest?” once more a nod, “Good, because he’s been wearing them for the past week.” Elia felt it was her duty to inform the younger twin that Fenris had been wearing these mementos but she wasn’t sure the elf had permission.  
“Really?” Eve croaked, looking up at her sister with the familiar spark of hope in her blood shot eyes.  
“Truly. Eve, if he didn’t care about you he wouldn’t be wearing them.” Elia said with a final nod. Eve smiled, maybe hope wasn’t lost after all. 

 

There was silence for a moment before Elia reached for the coffee mugs and handed one to her sister.  
“Your favourite. Peppermint with one and a half teaspoons of sugar.” She said and Eve accepted the tea with a silent smile, this time genuine. The sisters sipped their tea in silence for a moment before they both made a face.  
“It’s cold.” Eve said, putting her mug to the side as Elia did the same. The girls collapsed into a fit of giggles as they fell against the pillows and the day seemed to grow a bit lighter again.

**Author's Note:**

> ........I need to stop crying while writing these things. Leafbaby and I are so proud of our precious babies for looking out for each other!


End file.
